


Braving the weather

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Saphael Winter Tales [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Established Relationship, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: Simon sighed in defeat and his shoulder slumped while he padded back to his bed. The cold floor underneath his bare feet was making him shiver and seeing as he wouldn't be able to make it to his 10 am lecture anyway, there was no reason not to go back to bed. He placed his glasses back on the nightstand, sighed again when he curled up under the covers and tried not to be ridiculously sad about not seeing Raphael today. They were together for about two months now and he was so in love with the other boy that he wanted to spend every second possible with him.





	

The loud howling of the wind woke Simon up early in the morning, before his alarm clock, and he tiredly blinked his eyes open. Even without putting his glasses on he could see a chaos of white whirling around on the other side of the window. He frowned, slightly more awake, and grabbed his glasses to get up and take a closer look. There were a few inches of snow on the outer windowsill and he couldn't even see the neighbouring house property because of all the snow the seemingly heavy wind was blowing around.

With a small "Huh"-sound Simon realised that this was a full on snowstorm and he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach - not because that meant leaving the house to get to his lecture would be out of the question but because seeing his boyfriend would be impossible as well. He had wanted to meet with Raphael after university ended for the day around 4 pm but with the weather like this it would be highly improbable for it to work out. Even if the storm died down until the afternoon, there would be so much snow on the streets that getting anywhere would be impossible.

Simon sighed in defeat and his shoulder slumped while he padded back to his bed. The cold floor underneath his bare feet was making him shiver and seeing as he wouldn't be able to make it to his 10 am lecture anyway, there was no reason not to go back to bed. He placed his glasses back on the nightstand, sighed again when he curled up under the covers and tried not to be ridiculously sad about not seeing Raphael today. They were together for about two months now and he was so in love with the other boy that he wanted to spend every second possible with him.

* * *

Simon had dozed off again but was awoken rudely by the ringing of the doorbell. He groaned and glanced at the time - half past ten - before grabbing his glasses with an annoyed huff when the ringing was replaced by loud knocking. So whoever woke him up must be one of the neighbours because they were in the house and, well, there was still a freaking snowstorm going on outside. Simon yawned, pushing his finger through his mussed up hair and pulled on some socks before heading for the door.

"Took you long enough," the person said when Simon finally opened the door and his eyes widened at the sight in front of him. It was none other than Raphael, covered in quite a lot of snow and even his dark red beanie was barely visible with all the white stuck to it. The few strands of hair peeking out from under the beanie were curly from the wetness and ice crystals were glistening in them.

"How are you here?" Simon asked and stepped aside when his lover gently nudged him to enter the warmth of his tiny apartment.

"I had to walk because there's no bus in this weather but my shift at the store was cancelled thanks to the weather so..." Raphael shrugged and Simon felt warm inside at the implication that the other had felt it was only logical to get to his place when he had nothing else going on. It was kind of adorable that Raphael fought through a full on snowstorm to get to him even though this fact also made Simon a little worried.

"You look like a snowman," he commented instead of asking if Raphael was okay because Simon was stupid and never asked the important things first. His boyfriend sent him an unimpressed glance and after kicking off his boots he took them into the small bathroom to put them on a rug next to the radiator.

"I'm pretty sure snowmen don't freeze their asses off in this weather, though," Raphael muttered and it was only when the other peeled his thick jacket off that Simon noticed his shivering. As soon as his lover had put his jacket, beanie and jeans up in the shower cabinet to not flood everything with the melting snow, Simon grabbed his icy hand and pulled him towards the tiny bedroom.

"Get under the covers to warm up, I'll go make some tea," Simon said and wanted to head to the small kitchen unit in the living area of his apartment but Raphael's fingers curled around his hand and before he knew what was going on, both of them landed on the soft mattress of his bed.

"I don't need tea," Raphael murmured and pulled the still warm covers over their bodies before wrapping his arms around Simon and pulling him impossibly closer. Simon shivered when the other's cold nose brushed his neck but he embraced the shivering body of his lover without hesitation and ignored the fact that some of the other's curls were still pretty wet.

"Going outside in this storm was stupid. Something could have happened. You could have gotten hurt," Simon mumbled and pushed his fingers into the soft dark curls at the back of Raphael's head. He loved the rare occasions when Raphael skipped gelling his hair and left it in his natural, curly and impossibly soft state. The younger boy was always gorgeous but the curly hair made him just that much more adorable and Simon was happy to be one of the few people Raphael felt comfortable enough with to not style his hair all the time.

Raphael said something but it was muffled against Simon's collar bone so he didn't understand a single word and he wasn't even sure if it had been in English or if the other had once again reverted to mumbling things in Spanish - he tended to do that sometimes, either unconsciously or to tease Simon who barely understood a word.

"What was that?"

"Missed you," came the still soft, barely audible repetition of Raphael's words and Simon's heart skipped a beat before picking up speed, spreading a tingly warmth throughout his whole body. They hadn't been able to see each other the day before and only had a short phone conversation in the evening and it made Simon ridiculously happy to know Raphael had looked forward to their meeting today as well.

"You're adorable," Simon replied teasingly and pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend's head, ignoring the grumbled " _No soy_ " he got in return - that he did understand - before adding a soft "Missed you too" and tilted his head to brush a gentle kiss to Raphael's temple. The other huffed in fake annoyance but the corners of his mouth were curled into a small smile when he looked up at Simon and replied a fond-sounding " _Idiota_ " before capturing Simon's lips in a sweet kiss.

There were worse ways to spend a day trapped inside because of a snowstorm, Simon decided, especially when you had a warm body to curl up to.

**Author's Note:**

>  _No soy_ \- I'm not


End file.
